1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing reels having centrifugal brake systems for preventing backlash of spools of the fishing reels and, more particularly, to a fishing reel having a centrifugal brake system which includes a plurality of brake shoes, each of which has a weight eccentric structure having a heavy weight part and a light weight part provided at opposite sides based on a shaft pin around which the brake shoe is swung by centrifugal force, wherein the brake shoes make close contact with a brake pad of a brake disc, thus generating braking power, and the brake disc can be moved so that the braking power can be precisely controlled, and particularly, because the brake disc can be moved forwards or backwards by rotating a dial of the controller which is provided on an outer surface of the fishing reel, precision in adjustment of the braking power is markedly enhanced.
Moreover, the present invention provides a fishing reel having a centrifugal brake system which includes protruding stoppers for limiting swing displacement angles of the brake shoes and is configured such that a position at which each brake shoe begins to make contact with a brake disc is disposed above the shaft pin, whereby the brake shoes can be reliably and smoothly operated, thus making the braking system precise.
2. Description of the Related Art
When casting for fishing using a fishing reel or a bait reel, even after a fish hook with bait has been cast, a spool around which a fishing line is wound may still be rotated by centrifugal force, thus causing a backlash event in which the fishing line is overlapped and entangled.
To prevent a backlash problem, first, there is a method using centrifugal force such that a brake shoe makes contact with a brake pad and brakes the spool.
Second, a method using magnetic force to brake the spool may be used.
A representative example of the former was proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0345065 (Mar. 4, 2004), which was filed by the applicant of the present invention, entitled [Device for preventing backlash of spool of bait reel for fishing]. This conventional technique is configured such that the number of brake shoes that can be operated is easily adjusted, whereby the rotation of the spool can be smoothly braked, thus making it possible to control backlash.
A representative example of the latter was proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0345066 (Mar. 4, 2004), which was also filed by the applicant of the present invention, entitled [Spool cover assembly for preventing backlash of spool of bait reel for fishing]. In this technique, a body of a spool cover is an upper end open type, rather than a vertically through body type, so that assembly of elements can be conducted through the open upper end. This technique is also characterized in that the number of permanent magnets can be approximately doubled compared to that of the existing technique.
Typically, as introduced in the former, an anti-backlash brake system using brake shoes is advantageous in that only when the spool is rotated can the braking power be generated, but has a disadvantage of requiring the side cover to be opened in order to control the braking power.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that: because the brake shoes are imprecisely operated, it is difficult to provide precise braking force.
Furthermore, as proposed in the latter, an anti-backlash brake system using magnetic force has an advantage in that the braking power can be controlled by rotating a dial and moving the magnets forwards or backwards without opening the side cover but is disadvantageous in that the braking force always acts.
Given this, a brake system, which can strengthen the advantages and make up for the disadvantages of both methods is required, in other words, is configured such that the braking power can be controlled without opening the side cover, and the On/Off state of the braking power can be selected by a simple manipulation so that conditions in which the braking power is 0 (zero), essential for a noise test or a reel performance test, can be easily embodied.